The present invention relates generally to x-ray detectors, and in particular, to a cadmium zinc telluride (CZT) detector used for quantitative x-ray imaging.
Measurements of the x-ray absorption by an object at two different x-ray energies can reveal information about the composition of that object as decomposed into two selected basis materials. In the medical area, the selected basis materials are frequently bone and soft tissue. The ability to distinguish bone from surrounding soft tissue allows x-ray images to yield quantitative information about in vivo bone density for the diagnosis of osteoporosis and other bone disease.
Selecting different selected basis materials allows dual energy x-ray measurements to be used for other purposes. For example, dual energy x-ray measurements can be used for the analysis of body composition by distinguishing between fat and lean tissue, or for baggage scanning by distinguishing between explosive and non-explosive materials.
Cadmium zinc telluride (CZT) detectors may be used to measure x-rays passing through a measured object in dual energy x-ray systems. Such CZT detectors release an electrical charge for each incident photon proportional to the photon energy and thus allow separate measurement of high and low energy x-rays as sorted by pulse height.
Generally, a CZT detector employs a number of separate crystals of CZT, each having a front and rear surface electrode to detect x-rays within a pixel defined by the area of the crystal. Constructing a CZT detector requires the assembly of many separate CZT crystals which can be difficult. High-resolution detectors having smaller pixel sizes require smaller crystals, exacerbating the problem of assembly.